Birthday Gift
by Lecia412
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Chanyeol yang penuh kesialan sekaligus keberuntungan. Apalagi ia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya pula. Dengan sebuah hadiah special dari orang yang dipujanya. "Tunggu, Tuan Muda!"/"Apa yang kau inginkan dihari ulang ini?" /BL/ ChanHun/ DLDR/ OneShoot / HappyChanyeolDay


**Chast : Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol**

**Pair : ChanHun**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, dll**

**Declaimer : They are belong to themselves, I just own the story.**

* * *

**Birthday Gift**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol POV**

Sungguh hari yang sial, di siang hari seperti ini aku harus rela berkejar-kejaran dengan pencopet. Beruntung aku memiliki kaki yang panjang, sehingga dengan mudah aku bisa mengambil benda paling berhargaku ini. Kalian tahu? Ini bukan sekedar dompet biasa. Jika perampok sialan itu mengambil uangku, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya, namun jangan dompetku. Kalian tahu kenapa?

Di dalam dompetku ada foto pujaan hatiku? _Namja_ tubuh kurus –bahkan ada yang memanggilnya cungkring– namun bagiku tubuhnya itu proposional, dibalut dengan kulit yang sangat putih, dengan wajah yang menggemaskan, bibir tipis yang berwarna _pink_ dengan logat cadel khasnya. Oh! Sungguh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat 'adik' ku yag ku kurung dalam sangkar bisa terbangun.

"Syukurlah my baby Sehunnie selamat." Aku membuka dompetku dan mengambil foto Oh Sehun. _Namja_ yang sangat aku kagumi sekaligus cintai. Aku mencium foto itu berkali-kali tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang kulewati sekarang. Hingga secara tak sengaja tubuhku menabrak seseorang.

**End of Chanyeol POV**

.

Brukkk

"Ahhh!" erangan keluar dari bibir namja yang ditabrak oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tak terjatuh sama sekali hanya bisa menganga melihat siapa _namja_ yang kini berada di depannya.

Mata Chanyeol membulat dengan binar-binar seperti bintang di gelapnya malam, mulutnya terbuka lebar hingga ia tak sadar mungkin akan ada lalat yang bisa masuk kedalamnya, senyuman lebar ia berikan hingga menampakan gigi-gigi putihnya yang begitu menyilaukan di kala siang.

"Yakkk, bantu aku _pabbo!"_ suara khas yang ingin sekali di dengarnya membuat lamunannya buyar seketika. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya demi membantu _namja_ cantik yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

_"Mianhae!_ Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka? Mana yan terluka biar aku sembuhkan? Apa aku perlu membawamu ke rumah sakit?" berbagai pertanyaan Chanyeol lontarkan pada _namja_ tersebut.

Oh Sehun –nama _namja_ tersebut– hanya bisa menatap heran _namja_ yang memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang bisa membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ingin sekali Sehun memaki _namja_ yang terus tersenyum seperti orang gila tersebut dengan kata-kata pedasnya, namun Sehun tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Ia harus lari sekarang, ia tak mau tertangkap kali ini. Karena akan sia-sia saja semuanya.

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali berlari, namun baru beberapa langkah ia sudah terjatuh lagi. "Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Sehun dam memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kakiku akhh!" Sehun tak sengaja berteriak kesakitan ketika Chanyeol tanpa segaja memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir!" seru Chanyeol, ia sungguh menyesal karenanya Sehun terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir.

"Itu dia!" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga _namja_ berjas hitam yang berlari ke arahnya.

'Gawat!' batin Sehun.

"Yakk aku tak mau tahu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak Sehun dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman bahagia oleh Chanyeol.

"Tentu aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Apa aku harus menikahimu sekarang?"

Pletak

Dan satu jitakan sukses mencium kepala Chanyeol. _"Pabbo,_ kau harus membantuku kabur dari mereka!" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyanya polos. Apa ia tak tahu jika dirinya sekarang dalam situasi genting, pikir Sehun.

"Mereka mau menculikku dan memeberikanku pada bos mereka!" jawab Sehum sekenanya. Yang ia inginkan jika sekarang ia harus pergi jika tidak mereka akan menangkapnya.

Mendengar kata 'menculik' membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Berani-beraninya mereka mau menculik baby Sehun nya.

Chanyeol segera berjongkok dan membelakangi Sehun. _"Kajja_ naiklah kepunggungku. Aku akan membawamu lari dari mereka?" ucapnya dengan nada tegas hingga membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main.

'_Dia ternyata sangat keren_.' Puji Sehun dalam hati.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Sehun langsung menaiki punggung Chanyeol. Setelah membenarkan posisi Sehun dalam gendongannya, Chanyeol segera berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia berlari bagaikan orang yang dikejar-kejar anjing yang ingin merebut makanannya.

"Tunggu! Tuan Muda!" teriak namja berpakaian serba hitam tersebut.

Sehun sama sekali tak mengindahkan teriakan mereka, justru ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada para pengawalnya. Pengawal? Yah, kalian tak salah baca. Sehun sebenarnya bukan diculik melainkan kabur dari pengawalnya.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Oh Sehun. Satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan Oh yang menduduki posisi pertama pembangun perekonomian di Korea. Sehun yang merupakan anak semata wayang sekaligus satu-satunya penerus perusahaan keluarga Oh sangat dijaga ketat oleh para _body guard_.

Tuan Oh hanya tidak mau jika anaknya dalam bahaya karena posisi perusahaannya, untuk itulah ia selalu mengirim 3 sampai 10 pengawal untuk menjaga anak semata wayangnya. Namun karena sifat _protective_ keluarganyalah yang membuat Oh Sehun jengah, ia hanya ingin hidup layaknya remaja lainnya tanpa harus diikuti oleh _namja_-_namja_ bertubuh kekar dan berpakaian serba hitam.

"Kenapa mereka memanggilmu Tuan Muda?" tanya Chanyeol memperlambat larinya.

"Para pemculik selalu memanggil mangsanya dengan 'Tuan Muda' _pabbo!"_ jawab Sehun kesal. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, ia percaya saja dengan ucapan Sehun, lagi pula ia juga sering menonton film _action_ dimana para penculik juga memanggil korbannya dengan 'Tuan Muda' bukankah itu karena sang korban adalah orang kaya? Dan Sehun termasuk salah satu orang kaya di Korea.

"Tuan Muda! Saya bilang berhenti!" Sehun semakin was-was ketika melihat para pengawalnya semakin mendekatinya.

"Yakkk lebih cepat _pabbo!"_ Sehun menjambak rambut Chanyeol tanpa peduli erangan kesakitan dari _namja_ yang murah senyum tersebut.

'_Bisa-bisanya dia menjambak orang yang telah menolongnya!_' batin Chanyeol nelangsa.

'_Tapi ini adalah tanda sayang dari Oh Sehunnie tercinta. Sepertinya aku tak usah keramas saja nanti agar bekas jambakan baby Hunnie tak menghilang di rambutku!'_ bukannya marah Chanyeol justru tersenyum mendapat jambakan sayang dari Sehun, Chanyeol pun segera mempercepat larinya.

"Belok kesini!" instruksi Sehun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menurut sambil terus berlari dengan Sehun yang ada dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, disebuah gang sempit yang gelap karena terkena bayangan gedung-gedung tinggi yang mengapit gang tersebut.

Hosh Hosh Hosh

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang memburu setelah mendudukan Sehun di aspal. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun sedikit heran dengan _namja_ dihadapannya kini, kenapa ia justru mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Bahkan kondisinya tak jauh lebih buruk dari pada dirinya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi!" ucap Sehun tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, kalau tak salah kau adalah seniorku di sekolah 'kan?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol langsung menegakan tubuhnya, hatinya berbunga-bunga ketika Sehun ternyata mengenali dirinya.

Chanyeol langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. Senyuman sudah lebih dulu terpampang diwajahnya. "Ne!" jawabnya antusias.

"Kau salah satu anggota KCC 'kan? _Namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang seperti tiang!" ucap Sehun polos. Meski ia termasuk orang yang sangat cuek, namun ia sebenarnya sangat memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hanya saja pengawal yang selalu mengikutinya membuat ruang geraknya menjadi terbatas.

"Ne KCC! Kris, Chanyeol, and Changmin_"

"Biar aku tebak siapa namamu!" potong Sehun.

"Kau pasti Changmin _sunbae_? Tapi yang ku dengar Changmin _sunbae_ orangnya keren dan berkulit tan_"

'__yang sexy dan bertampang stoic tidak terlihat idiot seperti ini!'_ lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

Senyuman langsung luntur dari wajah Chanyeol. "Aku bukan Changmin. Aku Chanyeol! _Namja_ teramah dengan senyuman menawan hingga membuat silau mata setiap orang!" bangga Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Bagaimana tidak silau kalau kau tersenyum selebar itu!' batin Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu? Apa kita perlu kerumah sakit?"

"Tidak usah! Aku mau ke taman!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, kaki baby Hunnie nya sedang sakit tapi dia ingin meminta ke taman. Namun semua perkataan baby Hunnie nya adalah perintah. Maka Chanyeol harus mematuhinya. Ia segera mendekati tubuh Sehun, menyelipkan tangan kanannya di belakang lutut Sehun dan tangan kirinya di punggung Sehun. Menggendong pujaan hatinya ala bridal.

"Yakk, kenapa kau menggendongku seperti _yeoja_ eoh!" marah Sehun.

"Karena kau cantik seperti _yeoja_!"

"Tapi aku _namja_ pabbo!"

"Tapi tubuhnya seperti _yeoja_ yang sangat sexy!"

Pletak

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol mendapat jitakan sayang dari Sehun.

"Berhenti berontak tuan muda Sehun, atau kau akan terjatuh dan aku akan menciummu!"

Glup

Sehun hanya menelan ludahnya mendengar ancaman Chanyeol, melihat Sehun yang tak berontak membuat senyuman terkembang dibibirnya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi. Dan ketika sampai ia mendudukan Sehun di bangku kayu yang kosong.

"Duduklah aku akan memeriksa kakimu!" Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Sehun, meraih kaki Sehun, lalu melepas sepatunya dan memijit kaki Sehun yang terkilir.

Entahlah Sehun seperti tuan putri sekarang, dan tak bisa ia pungkiri jika wajahnya memanas, mungkin karena cuaca di siang hari yang memang tak bersahabat dengan kulitnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan tatapan teduh nan lembut.

"Nh-ne! le-lebih baik!" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba lidah Sehun tak bisa berucap seperti biasanya. Perbuatan Chanyeol sukses membuatnya menjadi orang gagap untuk sementara.

"Apa kau haus?" Sehun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera berdiri untuk membelikan _bubble tea_ yang di jual di sudut kiri taman. Ia tak perlu bertanya pada Sehun, karena tanpa Sehun bilang pun Chanyeol sudah tahu minuman _favorite_ Sehun.

"Tunggu disini sembentar ne!" ucapnya lembut dan bergegas menuju ke kedai _bubble tea_. Sehun hanya melihat Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya, ia meraih ponsel Chanyeol yang terjatuh ketika ia berjongkok tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Chanyeol menyala membuat Sehun terkejut karena mendapati wajahnya di _wallpaper_ ponsel Chanyeol.

_**1 message**_

Sehun sebenarnya ragu untuk membukanya, namun rasa penasaran karena mendapati fotonya di ponsel Chanyeol, dengan lancang Sehun membuka pesan tersebut.

_**Saenggil Chukhae Hamnida Yeolli! ^_^ **_

"Jadi hari ini dia ulang tahun!" gumam Sehun. Sehun melanjutkan membaca pesan yang dikirim orang yang bernama Suho tersebut.

_**Dan semoga mimpimu menjadikan Sehun sebagai kekasihmu terkabul di tahun ini! :P**_

Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel Chanyeol. Ia tak menyangka jika orang yang menolongnya kabur, sekaligus _sunbae_ nya di sekolah ternyata menyukainya.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" Sehun segera menyimpan ponsel Chanyeol di samping tubuhnya begitu mendengar teriakan suara _bass_ _namja_ tiang tersebut.

"Ini!" Chanyeol menyerahkan satu cup _bubble tea_ ditangan kanannya pada Sehun, dan Sehun hanya bisa menerimanya dengan kikuk. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa kini, setelah membaca pesan tersebut, jantung Sehun tiba-tiba berdebar tak karuan.

"Oh ya! Se-sthelamat ulang tahun!" Sehun merutuki kegugupannya hingga logat cadelnya keluar. Sungguh ia begitu malu sekarang.

"Ka-kau tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya, hanya mendengar Sehun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol seperti terbang ke nirwana.

"Hanya menebak!"

"Tapi tebakanmu benar!"

"Itu kebetulan!"

"Tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan. Itu bertanda kita jodoh!"

Ucapan Chanyeol langsung membuat wajah Sehun memerah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dihari ulang tahunmu ini?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jika seandainya saja aku mendapat ciuman oleh orang yang kusukai itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Bahkan lebih bahagia ketika aku mendapat mobil mewah dari _appa_!" jawab chanyeol dengan nada sendu.

Sehun hanya bisa meremat ujung bajunya, apakah ia harus mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol? Lagipula Chanyeol sudah berbaik hati menolongnya dan membawanya kabur dari para pengawalnya hari ini, sehingga ia bisa merasakan sedikit udara kebebasan.

"Tutup matamu!" perintah Sehun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah tutup saja matamu!"

Chanyeol pun menurut, dengan perlahan Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

Chupp

Chanyeol merasakan benda lembut dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika bibir Sehun yang ternyata telah menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun kini tengah memejamkan matanya sehingga ia tak sadar jika Chanyeol tengah memperhatikannya. Chanyeol menutup matanya ketika merasakan bibir Sehun terlepas.

"Buka matamu! Itu adalah hadiah dariku atas ulang tahunmu!" ucap Sehun tanpa berani memandang Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Ia sungguh tak mempercayai jika do'a nya akan terkabul secepat itu.

"Tuan muda, akhirnya kami menemukanmu!"

"Kau!" Chanyeol segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menamengi tubuh Sehun ketika melihat tiga orang tadi yang tengah mengejarnya berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Tenang! Mereka sebenarnya pengawalku!" ucap Sehun, Chanyeol dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya. Ternyata ia telah dibohongi. Tapi tak apa karena berkat itu, ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sehun bahkan mendapat ciuman gratis pula.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang tuan muda!" Chanyeol menyingkir beberapa langkah dari depan tubuh Sehun, membiarkan pengawal Sehun menarik tangannya untuk diajak pulang.

"Kakinya terkilir. Mungkin masih terasa sakit jika digunakan untuk berjalan!" ucap Chanyeol yang masih khawatir. Pengawal Sehun mengangguk, maka salah satu pengawalnya menggendong Sehun ala bridal sedangkan pengawal lainnya menyiapkan mobil untuk membawa Sehun pulang.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap punggung pengawal yang membawa baby Hunnie nya pulang dengan tatapan sendu seolah tak rela ia dipisahkan dengan sang pujaan hatinya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol _hyung_! Mungkin kita akan lebih sering bertemu mulai sekarang!" teriak Sehun dari punggung pengawal yang menggendongnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk dan membalas senyuman malaikat hatinya.

Drrtt drttt

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi. "Ternyata disini! Aku kira tadi terjatuh dimana!" monolognya sambil memngangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseo_ Chanyeol _hyung_! Ini nomorku Oh Sehun, disimpan ne!" dengan cepat Chanyeol membalikan badannya dan melihat ke arah perginya Sehun. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi ketika ia akan mencapai mobil.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat mobil Audy berwarna putih tersebut pergi. Ia melirik ponselnya dan segera menyimpan nomor ponsel Sehun dengan nama 'My Baby Hunnie'.

Dan ketika selesai menyimpan nomor Sehun, ia melihat sebuah pesan yang sudah terbuka.

Dari Suho

Senyuman semakin terkembang begitu menyadari pesan Suho dan ke anehan Sehun yang tiba-tiba mau menciumnya.

"Mungkin aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya malam ini Suho _hyung_!" monolognya dan beranjak pergi.

**The End**

* * *

Annyeong! Masih ingat dengan saya? Saya hanya ingin meramaikan Chanyeol Day dengan sebuah fanfic abal. Bahkan aku mengetiknya kurang lebih cuma satu jam. OMO! Sungguh aku tak tahu jika akhirnya jadi hancur seperti ini. Semoga suka ne! FF dengan pair ChanHun pertama saya ^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya. ^^

Happy Chanyeol Day. :D


End file.
